Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The plot of the film follows Spider-Man must fight Doctor Octopus but he has also decided to follow his love of Mary Jane Watson. It is the sequel to 2002's Spider-Man and followed by Spider-Man 3. Plot The story begins two years from where the previous film ends, and Peter Parker is finding his double life increasingly difficult. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Mary Jane and best friend Harry Osborn, and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which enabled him to control the arms is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to hospital to have the tentacles removed, but the tentacles kill the surgeons, and he escapes. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to influence Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock." Doc Ock attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and his Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to take back most of the stolen money, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Peter Parker gives up being Spider-Man During a party, Peter learns that M.J. is planning to marry John Jameson, and Harry lashes out at him in a drunken rage due to his loyalty to Spider-Man; shortly afterwards he loses his powers while web-slinging across town. Meanwhile, Doc Ock rebuilds his experimental reactor. Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs", a life as Peter Parker, which involves a vision of Uncle Ben, and resolves to give up being Spider-Man. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed by Peter's confession that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter reconcile, and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others, in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him it is too late. In the meantime, Doc Ock has completed rebuilding his reactor, and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry Osborn for it, dangling him over the edge of the Osborn mansion balcony when he refuses. Harry agrees to give Ock what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter tells her that he does not. Amidst this exchange, the two are ambushed by Doctor Octopus, who abducts Mary Jane in a ploy to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers return, and he dons his costume and engages Doc Ock in battle, culminating with the insane scientist forcing Spider-Man to rescue a runaway subway train. Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus atop a subway train Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus atop a subway train Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but then passes out. Unconscious, he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry Osborn. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is stunned to discover that his sworn enemy is also his best friend. Peter awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Doctor Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doc Ock, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses and determined to end his doomsday experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, successfully drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her they can never be together, as he will always have enemies. Across town, Harry has visions of his father, the late Norman Osborn, in a hanging mirror. The illusion demands that his son kill Peter Parker to avenge his death. Harry refuses and hurls a dagger at the mirror, shattering it and revealing a secret room, containing the Green Goblin's war gear. At the end of the film, Mary Jane leaves her wedding and finds Peter in his apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him – despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting the need of his vows by letting him respond to a sudden call for help. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Alfred Molina as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Bill Nunn as Robbie Robertson *Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant *Rosemary Harris as May Parker *Daniel Gillies as John Jameson *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Donna Murphy as Rosalie Octavius *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn *Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman *Mageina Tovah as Ursula Ditkovich *Elya Baskin as Mr. Ditkovich *Daniel Dae Kim as Raymond *Bruce Campbell as an Obnoxious Usher *Joel McHale as the Teller *Donnell Rawlings as a Pizza 'Heist' Witness *Joey Diaz as a Train Passenger *Vanessa Ferlito as Louise *John Landis as a Doctor *Scott Spiegel as a Man on Balcony *Joy Bryant as a Woman at Web *Emily Deschanel as Receptionist *Aasif Mandvi as Mr. Aziz *Hal Sparks as a Elevator Passenger Continuity and References to the Spider-Man Universe *Peter Parker/Spider-Man appears. *Mary Jane Watson appears. *Harry Osborn appears. *May Parker appears. *J. Jonah Jameson appears. *Robbie Robertson appears. *Betty Brant appears. *Ted Hoffman appears. *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin appears. *Ben Parker appears. *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus is introduced. *Rosalie Octavius is introduced. *Dr. Curt Connors is introduced. *Ursula Ditkovich is introduced. *Mr. Ditkovich is introduced. *The events from Spider-Man are mentioned. *Jameson suggested Doctor Strange before coming up with Doc Ock. He then states that it's already taken. Taglines *This summer a man will face his destiny. A hero will be revealed. Production The film was shot in New York and California. Trailers File:Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Teaser Trailer 1|Teaser File:Spider-Man 2 Theatrical Trailer|Trailer File:Spider-Man Ultimate Trilogy Trailer HD Gallery Spider-man2.jpg|Teaser Poster featuring Doctor Octopus Sm2_poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Spider-man 2 poster.jpg Spiderman_2_choice_L.jpg|Choice Poster Spiderman_2_sacrifice_L.jpg|Sacrifice Poster. Spiderman_2_destiny_L.jpg|Destiny Poster. MPW-10566.jpg|Promo poster. 161_0.jpg|Promo poster. spiderman_2_street_L.jpg|Promo poster. thCAIOSQBY.jpg|Promo poster. External links *IMDb * Wikipedia * TVTropes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man films